Total Drama: Race Around The World
Contestants: 52: Heather - Alejandro - Bridgette - Amy - Samey - Ezekiel - Blaineley - Izzy - Courtney - Sky - Dave - Shawn - Jasmine - Max - Owen - Gwen - Geoff - Duncan - Beth - Lindsay - Beardo - Leonard - Mike - Zoey - B - Staci - Dakota - Sugar - Topher - Ella - Rodney - Dawn - Scott - Jo - Brick - Cameron - LeShawna - DJ - Cody - Sierra - Lightning - Eva - Tyler - Noah - Scarlett - Harold - Katie - Sadie - Anne Maria - Trent - Justin - Sam __________________________________________________________________________________ To Row Your Boat Gently Down A Wild River Chris: Hi. I'm Your host Chris McLean and were now on our sixth season. This season it is just like Total Drama: World Tour. We will even have singing. Unfortunately, America was having blog wars. So was France, England and Germany and a bit in Hawaii. Any who, this time were bringing back all fifty two past contestants into the game as a note that this will be the longest season ever. In the middle of the game, I will ask you who you would like to be back into the game. After I make that poll, I won't reveal what happens next until I at least get around twenty votes. Could take awhile. Hopefully,you read this. Seriously, I don't like finding out I been doing fanfiction all night for nothing. Any who, are you ready for the most competitive, romantic, thrilling, back stabbing season yet! Here on Total Drama: Race Around The World! ( Theme Song) All contestants are on the plane. Chris- Now, you all know each other so right now your ready for our first challenge. RIGHT. All- Yea Chris- Today we're going to Brazil. Ah, were there now. Today your challenge is to build your own boat and then race it down to the finish line about a mile down that-a-way. First person who completes the challenge wins immunity. By the way, there will be no teams this season, independent game well at least what I'm telling you. So beware, any of you can be voted off, your never safe unless you win the challenge. Begin now. All find some wood, Duncan cuts down a tree along with Jasmine, Dave and Amy. Dave finds some nails. And instantly has his built with second place of that part being Rodney then Lindsay, Sky, Cody, Sierra, Jasmine and Justin. As the few get their big boats in the water, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Scott, Brick, B, Dawn and Courtney get their boats down. As they get their boats in the water, Mike and Zoey finish. Dave is in the lead but Sky is passing everyone and then for a quick moment Sky is in the lead but then changes back to Dave who speeds up. 1 hour later everyone has their boats in the water and all are racing. Scott is in lead. Rodney second place. Dave third place Dave second place. Rodney first place. Sky second place. Dave first place followed by Sky, Rodney, Scott, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Geoff, Gwen, Courtney, Shawn and Harold. All of a sudden the river begins to get Rocky and wild and Dave sees a gator looking straight at him. He tries to swim pass it but it follows him. Dave starts appending up so fast not paying attention crosses the finish line. Chris: And Dave wins immunity. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that the person who wins immunity gets to pick another person who is safe. Dave, who is that person? Dave: Duncan. Chris: Okay, both Dave and Duncan have immunity today. Rest of you, meet me in the eviction room. Today the person evicted is..... Heather. Heather: What?! Chris: Yea, your a goner and I doubt America will vote you back into the game. So, Ezekiel. How does it feel this time not to be the first one voted off. Ezekiel: Great Chris: How much longer do you think you will last? Ezekiel: Hard to say, I planning not to get evicted. Or make America like me so I can get back into the game if I'm evicted spoon. Chris: Well I can tell you now that out of fifty-two contestants, until 30 are evicted. America won't vote. What will happen next time on Total Drama: Race Around The World! Person Evicted: Heather Reason: Because everyone hates her from previous seasons. How To Make Your Host Impressed Chris: Hi, I'm Your host Chris McLean. Today someone will be evicted and someone will end up looking gorgeous. And that someone is me. I will lose money if I give away any spoilers so just find out what happens right now on Total Drama: Race Around The World! THEME SONG Dave: Can't you believe I won the first challenge of the season. Duncan: Yea. So cool, man. Duncan(CON): Remind me to start voting off Dave. He is such an annoying wimp. He' s been like the past day. Dave(CON): I Am A-A Win-ner